Music's The Reason Why I Know Time Still Exists
by kaseymeredith
Summary: Edward and Bella's wedding day, from Bella's point of view. Oneshot, pure fluff.


**Hey everyone! How's it going? Well, I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all of the amazing reviews I received for "Sunkissed". School has started for me, so I realize that as of right now, I only have one story (or oneshot, I guess) published. Don't worry! As I'm sitting in study hall 1****st**** period, I have many, many ideas of story plots swirling around in my head that I just can't wait to complete!**

**This was an idea I had just today, while I was in history! Sorry if there are many mistakes…it's currently 10:22 PM and I still have some Latin homework I have to get to…**

**Oh, and before I forget! In order to make this story complete, you **_**have**_** to listen to this song.**

**It's titled **_**Dancing**_** by Elisa, and it is positively one of my favorites ever. It's what partially gave me the idea for this story! If you are a good multi-tasker, then go ahead and play the song while you read. If that doesn't work for you (don't worry, I can't do it either!) then play the song BEFORE you read! It will really set the mood for the story. **

**www.youtube/watch?vaUInKDRSl30  
**

**(yes, I realize the song is about 5 minutes long, but please listen to the entire thing. I promise, you won't regret it!**

**And if the link doesn't work, then no worries! Just type in "dancing elisa" on YouTube! Viola!****)**

**Well, enough with my rambling. Enjoy the story, and please review!**

* * *

Today was the day.

I subconsciously brushed my hair back from my face with my fingertips, blinked three times, and took a deep breath through my nose.

Adjusting my long dress once more, I finally mustered up the courage to look at myself in the mirror for the first time since Alice had added the finishing touches to my appearance, and had muttered something under her breath about Rosalie and my veil.

_My veil._

Yeah, today was _that day._

After spending the morning being primped to perfection, being shuffled around from the spa for a facial and then to the salon a manicure and pedicure immediately after, I was ready to have this day over with.

I loathed attention. I had spent most of my life _avoiding_ any sort of limelight, always feeling comfortable just being "in the crowd". A nobody.

Well, today was the day that changed all of that.

Alice woke me up at the of dawn, much to Edward's averseness. He insisted that I need more sleep, considering I spent half of the night tossing and turning, pining over every detail about the following day_. Would I trip? How will Charlie act? What if I mess up? I hope I don't cry…_

After driving to Seattle, Alice tapped me on the shoulder a little too violently, scaring me half to as I woke from my peaceful slumber with my face pressed against the side panel of the door.

"Oh, come on Alice. Let me sleep just a little longer…" I tried to argue.

Alice clucked her tongue dissapprovingly.

"Bella, your facial is in five minutes. Now, will you comply and get out of the car yourself, or will I have to drag you out against your will?" She said in her best motherly tone, raising her perfect eyebrows.

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled, unlocking the car door before I stepped out.

Everywhere we went, Alice tugged my reluctant self along behind her, enthusiastic about every little detail regarding my appearance. She made it a point to make a comment about how it was my wedding day at every one of our stops, just so she could see me blush while I received the countless "awws" and "well I bet you are just tickled with joy!" comments from the older women in the spas. They were no doubtedly reminiscing on their own wedding days, while giving me the "aren't you just a little young?" look simoultaneously.

Thankfully, Alice had insisted on doing my hair and makeup on her own. What was it she had said?

_"No offense Bella, but I have a perfect vision for the way you're going to look…and I doubt __any of those professionals can do it the way I can."_

At the time, I had rolled my eyes and giggled at her "Alice-ism" (or what I called them) but had made no disagreement. Now, I was ever so thankful to receive a few less hours out and about and rather in the privacy Alice's too-large bathroom.

Finally, the primping was complete. Aside from the placement of my veil, my image was done. I spent the next few minutes wondering about Edward…_where was he? Downstairs? Is he nervous? I wonder what he's thinking right now…_

"Here it is!"

Alice jolted me out of my thoughtful stupor as she danced into the bathroom, wearing her breathtaking bridesmaid's dress that threatened to put the bride to shame.

"Now, lean down a bit. I can't put the veil on perfectly when you're taller than me…that's it. There you go!" She squealed and clapped her hands after she had secured the veil ontop of my mountain of curls.

"Thanks," I mumbled, shuffling my feet.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Alice sighed as her eyebrows furrowed together in a frustrated manner, "you seemed fine ten minutes ago!"

"Well, I _was_, but that was before you had put on your dress. Now I just feel like the ugly duckling." I whined.

"Silly Bella! With the way you look, no one will pay any attention to me. You're the star of the show tonight." She added in a wink.

"I don't know Alice…" I began again.

"Bella, stop! Turn around," she paused to gently turn my shoulders in the direction of the large mirror, "and look at yourself. Really, look at yourself. What do you see?"

As I stared into the reflection that was faced before me, I was stunned. _That can't be me, can it? No, it can't…Bella Swan cannot possibly look like that…_.

After a moment of ogling, I realized it _was_ me. That was my chestnut hair, with curls gently rolling down my shoulders and the rest of it pinned up in an ornate design near the top of my head. They were my rosy cheeks that highlighted my creamy skin, showing off my beautifully-done brown eyes that were full of curiosity. Those were my delicate lips that were also colored a rosy pink to match my cheeks, and it all fit together in one breathtaking masterpiece.

"Alice, I…I can't…I can't believe it.." I stammered, lifting my hand to touch one of the curls with my fingertips once more.

"I told you so," she grinned back before sliding her heels on and heading for the door, "now I don't know about you, but I have a wedding to go to."

* * *

"You ready, Bells?" Charlie asked me for the fourth time as we stood at the top of the steps, waiting for our cue to descend the staircase adorned in flowers.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered confidently, squaring my shoulders.

"Let's do this."

Alice had turned around quickly before she began her steps.

"Wait until I step off of the last step, then go ahead," She instructed before turning around again. I nodded in reply.

Then, it was time. I watched as Alice's foot graced the floor beneath the stairs, and Charlie took a deep breath.

Time seemed to stop at that moment. I froze, trying to will my feet to make some sort of movement.

Then, softly, I heard the beautiful notes of my lullaby drift up towards me, reminding me that time did still exist.

Charlie and I began our steps in unison, consciously reminding ourselves to keep the pace slow and steady.

As we stepped away from the staircase, I took one last breath before turning the hallway that would lead me to Edward.

Then I saw him. Alice was already standing in her position beside Emmett, our own Reverend for the evening. On the other side of Emmett stood Edward, and he was positively glowing.

They say that the best part of a wedding is looking at the groom as his bride makes her first appearance. They say you can see it all in his face when he sees her. Almost every emotion that can ever be expressed shoots through his body, and always ending with pure joy. Happiness. True love.

Well, Edward was no different in this case. I forgot about Charlie and my arm linked through his, about Carlisle, acting as the best man, about Esme, Renee, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice…everybody.

No one else existed in the world. And as I gazed into Edward's face, his beautiful topaz eyes, his smile, I knew everything was going to be all right. I didn't have a care in the world at that moment. I was hopelessly in love with that vampire.

As I approached the altar, my heartbeat began to quicken.

_This was it._

I barely noticed Charlie's kiss on my cheek as he placed my hand in Edward's.

I felt like I was floating.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward's angellic whisper awoke me from my dream-like state, "I don't want you to pass out, my love."

I answered him with a smile and a deep breath. I was ready.

The rest of the ceremony continued beautifully, and without a wisecrack from Emmett. He acted very professionally, much to our surprise.

"Now if anyone has a reason to object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent before Emmett began again, "Well, Edward, you may kiss your bride."

My eyes immediately locked into Edwards, and a connection was made that had never been felt before. He was mine. All mine. My husband.

Edward seemed to read my mind, and with the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen, he whispered, "Come here, Bella Cullen."

He pulled me in for a passionate kiss, putting all of our other kisses to shame up to that point. Nothing else mattered in the world. Him, and only him, he was my life now.

The applause of the crowd ripped through my ears, and the kiss ended. Our eye contact was unbreakable. He grasped my hand and together we turned to face the crowd, and then finally taking the first steps into our future joined as one.

* * *

**So, how did you like it?! Good? Bad? Too sappy? Let me know! I'm always up for constructive criticism. Please review! ******** Thanks everyone!**


End file.
